


BTS - Who enjoys cuddles the most / how they would cuddle you (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [72]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Lists, Most To Least, mlt, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Check out our tumblr for the latest updates: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Who enjoys cuddles the most / how they would cuddle you (Most to Least)

1\. J-Hope

 

Hoseok we feel would be the cuddliest of all the members with you/his girlfriend. Whenever you were around he wouldn’t be able to resist giving you little touches and caresses; holding your waist from behind and resting his head over your shoulder. When sat down on the sofa or in bed together, he would completely entangle his limbs with yours and hold you so close while you chatted or watched T.V. He doesn’t really have any boundaries when it comes to personal space (unless you brought it up with him) so he would naturally be close to you as much as possible. 

 

2\. V

Taehyung would love to give you hugs and cuddles often, either coming up behind you and pulling you into him or snuggling with you on the sofa or bed. He would love to spoon you closely so his lips were resting at your ear or back of the neck but he can also be very playful and cute at times; grabbing you by surprise and pulling you into him, showering your face with kisses. Sometimes, if the mood was right, things could get more sexual (we see him as being very polarising when it comes to sex...he’s either super dominant and turned on or very playful and cute without being sexual) but often he would be happy to just have you close and show his affection for you.

 

3\. Jin

 

Jin would also love to hug you from behind but would most often like to cuddle in bed, either in spoons or with your head on his chest. You would spend a lot of your time together like this; with him making little jokes and telling you how much he loved you. He would always make you feel so secure and safe when you were with him. He would also not be afraid to hug you in public, pulling you into his chest with his hand at the back of your head. He is very consistent in his affection for you and cuddling would be a big part of this. 

 

4\. Suga

 

We feel that Yoongi is less of a playful “hugger” and more of a “snuggler”. We feel that he would often snuggle into you for comfort, resting his head against your chest or spooning you closer than close when he is in a bad mood or feeling more emotionally vulnerable than usual. He probably wouldn’t even realise that this was a habit of his. We do feel like his cuddling technique is a lot more intimate than the other members (similar to how we imagine he is during sex) where he holds you as close as he possibly can. He would love holding you close in bed as you go to sleep, your bodies nestled together with his lips pressed against your bare skin. 

 

5\. Jimin

 

We feel that Jimin is more flirtatious and playful when it comes to cuddling. He would often give you teasing light touches and caresses when you were close to him and, when in bed together, would love to hold you by the hips while facing each other (the reverse of spoons). We feel that Jimin can be quite emotionally insecure at times so would need you to hold him close to reassure him of your feelings for him. 

 

6\. Jungkook

We feel that, while Jungkook would love holding your hips from behind, he would only really cuddle you in bed otherwise (most of the time). He would love you to rest your head on his shoulder or chest while he played with your hair, first thing in the morning, after sex and just before you went to sleep. He would love the feeling that he was protecting you and you would often drift to sleep together in this way (although would likely break apart naturally during the night). We do not feel that he is that much of a “spooner” or feels the need to necessarily hold you in your sleep, instead preferring to have a little bit of his own space and to give you yours. He also isn’t much of a sofa snuggler; he would be more likely to sit a little bit apart from you and maybe stroke your calf or grab your toes playfully. 

 

7\. RM

 

Like Jungkook, we feel that Namjoon prefers to hold you against his chest in bed. We do feel, however, that he would also do this while on the sofa with you; encouraging you to sit between his legs and rest your head on his chest while you watched television together. He also likes knowing that you feel protected by him and this would feel like a really special thing for you to do. He is not against cuddling at other times, but he wouldn’t do so as much as the other members.


End file.
